


ghost of you

by Tsundeyama



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, I Tried, M/M, bring back Ash, is this angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: Ash is not here, he knows, because Ash is dead.Ash is not here and everything Eiji sees is just a creation of his pain-driven tired mind.





	ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Banana Fish angst week ! I still suck at angst but whatever, I tried !

_His_ touch, as gentle as a feather on his skin, wakes him up in the middle of the night. He isn’t upset, he was only half asleep anyway.

 

He frowns before opening his dark eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the moonlight entering the room between the not completely closed curtains, reflecting on blond hair and fair skin.

 

Ash is smiling sadly, sorry to have woken him up but at the same time glad he did. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed and Eiji can _almost_ feel the crease in the mattress, his blond hair is falling in his handsome face and his jade eyes are still holding the usual look of fondness and adoration he only ever gave his lover. He’s glowing in the pale moonlight.

 

Eiji raises a hand to touch him, to hold his hand or cup his face or pull him back to bed with him. It’s cold when Ash is not here.

 

Ash is not here, he knows, because Ash is _dead_. He’s been for a while now, but Eiji is still oscillating between denial and acceptance.

 

Ash is not here but the touch of his fingers interlocking with his feels so genuine, the warmth of his calloused hand around his own feels so real he begins to wonder.

 

He is just being delirious, he knows, but he wouldn’t mind going crazy if it meant having him back.

 

For a while it’s just silence before Ash finally moves. His free hand cups Eiji’s cheek and caresses the soft skin. His smile fades, his gaze lowers, he leans forward until their lips are sealed.

 

That’s something they always secretly wanted to do : kiss each other, _love_ each other, but that’s something they were not given enough time to.

 

Eiji closes his eyes, tangles his fingers in Ash’s blond hair, so tightly it would have hurt if he wasn’t just a creation of his tired mind.

 

He doesn’t want him to disappear, but that’s all Ash ever did. When Eiji opens his eyes again, there’s nothing more than the ghost of Ash’s touch against his lips.


End file.
